Espejo
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:TwincestLime:. Jane y Alec son iguales. Ver los ojos del otro es como verse en un espejo, y ellos saben que mientras estén juntos y así sea, todo lo demás estará bien.


_Una pareja increíblemente osom, y mi interés por el incest está creciendo de un modo francamente alarmante _XD

_Regalo de navidad 2009 muy atrasado para Perse, espero que le guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Espejo .:**_  
_

Jane y Alec eran iguales.

El mismo rostro de ángel, los mismos labios carnosos y rosados, los mismos ojos azules, y los mismos cabellos rubios.

Cuando eran niños, era tan fácil hacerse pasar el uno por el otro que dejó de ser divertido pronto después de que se les ocurriera.

Pasaban cada segundo juntos, desde el primer momento de su existencia eso no había cambiado y no pretendían que cambiara nunca, porque en su inocencia, de algo estaban seguros, nunca podrían estar sin el otro, jamás nada sería tan grato como el aliento ajeno ni el cosquilleo de otros cabellos rubios en las mejillas.

Y aunque sus padres los gritaran por ello, no podían evitar dormir siempre en la misma cama, siempre juntos, tomados de la mano, nunca solos, la soledad era una palabra sin sentido ni significado para ellos.

No era sólo amor, era necesidad, era saber que por la manera como los miraban todos, nunca nadie sería mejor para ellos que el otro, nunca nadie los entendería igual, nunca nadie los amaría y necesitaría del mismo modo.

Hasta sus almas eran iguales. Incluso aunque Jane pareciera más fiera y Alec más conciliador, sólo era una fachada, que sólo el otro conocía, Jane era en realidad más temerosa, lo que la llevaba a atacar para defenderse, y Alec era por el contrario, frío y calculador, y para qué negarlo, aún más peligroso que su hermana.

Aunque eso sólo lo descubrieron después, cuando fueron presentados ente el rostro de la bella muerte, pero se les impidió quedarse en su presencia.

Quisieron separarlos; ellos la querían a ella, su poder explosivo que se abría paso cuando la hacían temer del modo como lo hicieron esa vez, querían entrenarla para que lo usara a voluntad. Alec no estaba, sin embargo, dispuesto a ser dejado atrás, él sabía en el fondo, que ella jamás podría vivir sin él, así que demostrando su valía logro que lo hicieran también uno de ellos.

El equipo perfecto, Jane salía adelante a atemorizar, y cuando el enemigo pensaba que lo peor había pasado, él hacía el verdadero trabajo.

Ya no podían hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, pero no les importaba, era más divertido encontrarse las similitudes en privado.

Porque aún entre ellos, eran odiados por ser temidos, marginados por ser diferentes y usados por ser útiles, sólo en los brazos del otro y viendo a los mismos ojos encontraban consuelo para los dolores secretos que guardaba por dentro.

Y sonreían cuando las yemas de sus dedos se encontraban, era como apoyar la mano en la superficie de un espejo, y así lentamente siempre, jamás con premura, jamás salvajemente, se juntaban sus bocas delicadamente, y sus lenguas atravesaban el espejo para entrar entre los labios ajenos, mientras las manos se encargaban de hacer otras cosas.

No eran sus cuerpos, eso no importaba, ellos solo se daban amor, de cualquier forma que fuera posible, sus besos transmitían más palabras de las que podrían decir jamás aún con su inmortalidad, y sus caricias eran tierno consuelo para sus miedos de niños, que no acababan de desaparecer, aunque esos que los habían llevado lejos de todo lo que conocían, eran ahora amos y señores con rostros que conocían, pero a los que no dejaban de temer, porque besaban atrevidamente sus labios cuando les placía.

Y ellos no querían que nadie más besara sus labios, sólo el otro.

Por eso se besaban, para quitarse la marca de los labios intrusos, abusivos, de los que eran sus dueños.

Siempre iban a estar juntos, si la muerte no los había detenido, nada podía hacerlo ya, el reflejo siempre estaría del otro lado del espejo, jamás se rompería, y al pensar en eso, en las largas noches sin sueño de Volterra, tan sólo expresaban con una tímida sonrisa, imperceptible para todos los demás, el consuelo y la increíble paz que eso les daba.

Todo el mundo podía derrumbarse a su alrededor, no importaría, si estos amos se iban y venían unos nuevos, tampoco les haría meya, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien en su mundo.

* * *

_Porque este par son demasiado sexis y partibles y adorables y de todas las cosas malas y pervertidas que se les vengan a la cabeza._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me fascinó y me merezca un review._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
